First Impressions
by Kirihara Sakuno
Summary: What really goes on in Ryuuzaki Sakuno's head. Because we all know she's not as shy and innocent as she seems. Slight AU.
1. Zilch

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 1: Zilch

* * *

This is really awkward. Really. There's this psycho on top of me and I just lay here gawking. Come on, girl. Gather your wits and say something.

"C-can you g-get o-off me, please? Y-you're kind of heavy."

Great. There I go again. I don't know why I'm so timid. I was confident before, you know. Fer rel. I used to be a dancer when I was little, you see. That's how I met Tomoka, my best friend from Seigaku. We both went to the same dance studio and we both loved to perform. Now my self-esteem wasn't off the charts like Tomo-chan's (and kami forbid if I were as bold as she), but at least I was confident enough with myself.

Wait a minute, you know what? I think I know exactly why I'm this timid. I think it's because of stupid Ryoma-kun. Yep. That's right. He was so mean, calling me wobbly hips, always insulting me. He even criticized my pretty braids! He said they were too long and that I should cut them. I didn't just to spite him. Nonetheless, my ego still shrunk big time. Not that I have an incredibly huge one, anyway. I mean, I haven't referred to myself as 'ore-sama', ne, Kaba– Ehem. The point is that I am quite painfully shy. And it's kind of beginning to annoy me, to tell the truth. Hell, I know some people already think it's incredibly annoying. That's why a lot of fangirls out there are bashing me or what not. Don't think I don't read fanfiction. Oh, the horrors. But, whatever. I can't please everybody. Believe me, I'm doing everything I can to get rid of the excessive stuttering and blushing. But I guess old habits die hard. That's just who I am.

I didn't notice that while I was busy with my internal monologue, the weight on top of me was already gone, nor did I notice the boy who crashed into me was running away already. Only when I heard a few snickers did I notice that I was the only one left sprawled on the floor and and gawking at nothing, that the stupid jerk was already sprinting down the flight of stairs, going to who knows where. I hope it leads him to hell. I scoffed and glared at the general direction he went. The nerve of that guy. He bumps into me, crushes me with his fat body and leaves me laying on the floor. What a bastard...

...Okay, so he's not really fat. He's actually got quite a lean physique. He kind of reminds me of Ryoma-kun, what with the dark hair, intense eyes and general lack of courtesy. Come to think of it, he's quite familiar. But still, that doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk. Seriously, was it too much to apologize and help the person you bump into? I think not. And so, lest I embarrass myself more, I got up, dusted myself, gathered my things and walked towards where I think my classroom is. Again, old habits die hard. Though I don't think it's as simple as that. Getting lost has been second nature to me and I don't think that will ever change. Maps don't help and compasses only made things worse. Believe me, I've tried using them. That's what got me to bump into that jerk anyway.

Alright, so it was partially my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going because I was too busy deciphering what the hell that arrow thing was doing but still, he was running! Sure, my reflexes are not as good as Eiji-sempai's but had he been walking, I'd have noticed and I would have gotten out of his way. I don't know why the mean dude was running, but doesn't he know it's against the rules to run around in the halls like that? I sigh. I really wish Tomoka was here with me so I can have someone to vent my frustrations to.

Oh, how rude of me. I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno, by the way. You know, the granddaughter of the mean ol' ogress coa– I mean the beautiful, caring, kind coach of Seigaku. Ring any bells? I know it was hard to recognize me with me being out of character like this, but, as I told you, I was pretty confident myself back in the day. All my spunk must go somewhere. And that somewhere is in the deepest, darkest recesses of my mind. Yes, I have those. Just because I'm all nice and sweet and shy doesn't mean I don't have a 'dark side'. I just don't let it out that much. Tomoka does that enough for me. Oh, how I miss her. Being a new student sure sucks.

* * *

It's the third day of my first year here at Rikkai Dai and a lot of things have happened already. Some are good, while some are downright nasty. You'd think I would have forgotten about my accident with the mean dude this morning, but I haven't. Sure, I may seem timid and forgiving on the outside, but what I can forgive I can't always forget, can I? I can't really be blamed for being so bitchy. Had he shown an iota of civility, I wouldn't have minded as much. But nay, he was being an uncultured freak, bumping into me and running off without so much an apology. That stupid jerk. But, there was also something else about him that I find so... irritating. I know it's stupid not to like someone and hold a grudge for such shallow reasons but I can't help it. Just because I'm nice and sweet and friendly doesn't mean I like everybody. As I've mentioned, he's a bit familiar. I know I've seen him someplace but I couldn't quite remember where.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" I was yanked out of my thoughts as the teacher's figure materialized in my vision.

"I know the tennis regulars are quite a sight to see, but there are other times to ogle at them." Higurashi-sensei told me, a slight smirk on his face. Ugh, isn't that like a form of harassment or something? Humiliating students? I should so totally report him to the council. Yeah. I'll just put that on my list of things I want to do but I can't because I have no guts to do it, also known as TIWTDBICBIHNGTDI. Yep.

I heard my classmates laugh at me, and I tried not to blush. What was he talking about? And so, I turned my gaze to where the teacher was looking and lo and behold, there scattered around the tennis courts were the Rikkai regulars, practicing their... erm... tennis. Of course, Sakuno, what else would they be doing? Interpretive dance? I guess that's why my gaze lingered on them when I had been spacing out. They kind of remind me of the Seigaku tennis team. So determined and hardwo–

That jerk! I knew I know him from somewhere! He's that Devil Akaya! I say the name suits him well. He's an ill-mannered, boorish, uncouth jerk!

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san."

I turned to look back again at my teacher really fast, for a moment there, I thought I'd get a whiplash. Huh? Why is he glaring at me like that? And why are my classmates staring at me? Do I have something on my face?

"Sit down, Ryuuzaki-san. I will speak to you later after class." Then he returned to his teaching. What class was this again? Oh, right. English. Yeah. That's why I didn't like his class. The subject he's teaching was the most difficult for me to comprehend. It's even harder for me to keep up with lessons because I have noone to tutor me in English here. Fuji-sempai used to do that when I was still studying at Seigaku, you see.

Wait a minute, what did Mr. Higurashi say again? Why did he want to see me after class? Was he thinking of having some kind of twisted, secret taboo student-teacher relationship with me? I hope not. I guess reporting him to the council wouldn't be on my list of TIWTDBICBIHNGTDI anymore. I mean, I'm still too young to be in a relationship and he's too o–Oh. Oh shit. I hadn't realized that in my moment of indignation, I had stood up and shouted to the world what I thought I was just thinking to myself. I sat back down and stole a glance outside the window. I saw the regulars staring up at me (or I think they're looking at me), all sporting looks of shock and disbelief.

Great, just great. I haven't been here a week and everything's already going down the drain. My first two days had been fine, if not good. I didn't get lost as much, and my classmates welcomed me and treated me well (though I think it's because we're all new, what with us being first year students and all). But as Murphy's Law dictates, 'if anything can go wrong, it will.' I just didn't know it will happen so soon. I knew transferring here was a bad idea. If only grandma had waited a couple more years to retire, my parents wouldn't have taken me back with them and I wouldn't have to go to a new school. Stupid grandma, why are you so old?

Cue image of grandma, laying on her bed looking all fragile and senile, smiling ever so sweetly at me. I shook my head. What kind of granddaughter am I? Oh, grandma I'm so sorry for thinking such bad thoughts about you. It's not your fault you're past the prime of your life. Bless your sweet, little hea– right. Who am I kidding? Grandma's still as strong as a mule. The only reason she retired is so she can go to other countries and have her ridiculous beauty treatments. Yeah. So totally her fault. I sigh. Why am I such a good, obedient granddaughter again?

My musings were cut short (again) as I noticed a hand in front of me. "...Ryuuzaki-san, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, so-sorry. Co-could you repeat it, pl-please?"

He glared at me (again). "Let's see. You disrupted my class, you caused quite a scene, you bad mouthed a student, and you have been spacing out. And here I thought you were a model student." I winced. "Oh yes. I have read your file. It says there that you were quite shy and timid and that your record is untainted. Your behavior a while ago, however, gives another impression. Care to tell me what that was about?"

I flinched. I could lie and say some outlandish tale just to get him off my case, but that's just not me. So I told him the truth. How that Kirihara dude bumped into me this morning, how I couldn't stop thinking about it and couldn't let it go, how I suddenly remember him, so mean and cruel, from a couple of tournament matches when I was still in Seigaku, and how stressed I am with all the moving and transferring. I told him everything, perpetual blushing and stuttering included.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, Ryuuzaki-san. I will let you off with just a warning this time, but see to it that it does not happen again. You are dismissed." He picked up his things walked towards the door. But he stopped for a moment and said, "I also suggest you apologize to Kirihara-san. Good day, Ryuuzaki-san."

And then he was gone. I groaned. I knew nothing good would come out of my transfer here.

* * *

I am now limping my way to the tennis courts, ready to (reluctantly) apologize to Kirihara (aka The Mean Dude). Why am I limping, you ask? Well, after five minutes of debating with myself whether to apologize or not, I decided to just do it and get it over with. I remembered the pointed look Mr. Higurashi gave me earlier and I doubt his suggestion was only just that. It was more like an order and I have a feeling he would incessantly nag me if I didn't do as I was told. However, I felt like I had been sent into the battlefield the moment I stepped out of the classroom. There were fangirls everywhere, all of them trying to attack me. I think I have an idea why. They must have heard about my sudden outburst and didn't take my insult to The Mean Dude well. I'm surprised he even has fangirls. Must be because of his badboy image. So yeah. I got mobbed by vicious, rabid fangirls. I think one of them even bit me. Yep, I'd have to get anti-rabies shots just in case.

Thankfully, I was able to get out of the cluster of fangirls alive. However, my luck didn't hold out for long as I tripped on one of the fangirls' bags, fell down the stairs, and sprained my ankle. I sat on the floor for a few minutes because it was just that gosh-darn painful and made my way to the school clinic soon after. What, you think I'd go to the tennis courts right after I got up? Uh huh, yeah. So I just had my foot bandaged and am now limping my way to the tennis club room. Practice must be over because the regulars were nowhere in sight and the freshmen are already putting stuff away.

And now, here I am, in front of the tennis club's locker room, my hand fisted, ready to knock. Come on, Sakuno. You can do it. Just knock on the door, ask for the Mean Dude, say sorry and walk away. It's simple, really. Yep. I can do it. After all, I've memorized what I was going to say, planned to keep everything curt and brief, conditioned myself to hold my head up and _not_ stutter, and to walk away with my dignity intact after. So come on, girl. Do it.

I mean, it's not like that hasn't happened to me before. Really, people bump into me all the time and I just let it go. Besides, he could have been in a hurry. Yes, I was being irrational. That must be it. He's probably a nice guy despite that... erm... demonic appearance. Yep. Right.

Oh, fudge. I put my hand down and played with the hem of my skirt. I can't do it. Why did it have to drag on for so long? I had been so completely, utterly ready to do this after my talk with Mr. Higurashi, but no. Nothing has to go as planned. Why kami-sama? What have I done wrong? I sigh. A lot of things, it seems. I must have done something even more perverse in the past life for me to deserve such a fate.

"Ahem."

I looked up and saw the Mean Dude staring at me, an irritated look etched on his equally irritating face.

"What do you want?"

That annoying prick. If only I wouldn't get into trouble, I would have punched him to Seigaku. I doubt I could do much damage to him, though. But, whatever.

"If you're not going to say something then move out of the way. I want to go home."

I flinched. That stupid jerk!

"Oi, brat. Don't be so mean. You're making her uncomforta– Hey, weren't you the one who called Kirihara a jerk?"

A figure appeared beside the Mean Dude and I think I've just burst into flames. I felt so flustered. Did he have to remind me? The look on his face says he's enjoying it. I couldn't really say I blame him, though. He's the trickster after all.

"H-hai. I wo-would like to a-apologize for that, Mean D-du– I mean, Ki-kirihara-san!" Shit. Didn't mean for that to slip out. I bowed a little, more to hide my face in embarrassment. Yep. So much for holding my head high, not stuttering, and keeping my dignity intact.

"Aw... Come on, Akaya. She looks sorry. Look at her cute face. She looks like a tomato."

I couldn't see the Mean Dude's face, though I think it's still on its default annoyed frown. And I am so not sorry. I'm just embarrassed is all. Anymore of Niou-san's teasing and I'd have self combusted.

"Hn."

I looked up to see Niou-san's disbelieving face and the space where the Mean Dude was last standing.

That damnable fiend. That insufferable jerk. That infuriating bastard. Here I am, apologizing against my will, throwing whatever dignity I have left to the wind and he walks away from me?! I was supposed to walk away, damn it!

"Sorry. He's just like that. He'll come around, eventually." I looked at Niou-san. He offered me a consoling smile and followed his teammate. At least he was nice, so unlike the Mean Dude. But, whatever. I don't care if he forgives me or not. I've done my part and apologized. I just hope I don't encounter him again. Ever.

* * *

So yeah. I edited the first chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it. I hope this one's not as crappy. :P


	2. Yonder

Author's note: I made some changes with the first chapter so if you haven't read the edited version, it would be better if you do. :)

Chapter 2: Yonder

* * *

"Seriously?"

"Y-yeah."

"No joke?"

"H-hai."

"Fer rel?"

"Tomo-chan." I said flatly. Only when I talk to her (or sometimes, to my beloved grandma) do I not stutter or blush. Occasionally.

"Wow! You are so totally my hero now, Sakuno-chan."

"To-Tomo-chan!" Ridiculous! How could Tomo-chan find my utter lack of composure the day before cool and heroic?

"What? That was the first time in ages you've done something extremely rash and I must say, it was quite impressive."

"Embarrassing is what it is."

"Perhaps. But really, it was so uncharacteristic of you, I wish I could have seen it."

"Oh, Tomo-chan. Can we not speak about it?"

"Alright."

"Th-thanks."

"But I say, you shouldn't have said sorry. You should have snapped back at him and given him a piece of your mind instead!"

"To-Tomo-chan! I can't do that! I got in trouble enough as it was."

I heard her sigh. I regret telling her about my momentous collision with the Mean Dude, my loss of composure during class and my pathetic attempts at apologizing. She thinks my shameful outburst in class was cool. Really, was it so hard to get it through her thick skull? What I did was extremely embarrassing and I had no intention of exacerbating my situation. I'm just glad everything's over and I can start anew.

"And here I thought you'd finally grown back some backbone, Sakuno-chan. Oh, well."

What?! I spluttered, not knowing what to say. I do have some backbone, thankyouverymuch. I'm just not as insensitive and outspoken and spunky as... she.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan, are you still there?"

"Hai." I answered, annoyed.

"So what time are you going to visit us on Saturday?"

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. You see, before I moved back into my parent's house, I promised by friends at Seigaku that I'd visit them as often as I could. However, "I don't think I can make it on Saturday, Tomo-chan. I told you, I sprained my ankle, remember?"

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence. A long moment of awkward silence. If it weren't for her breathing, I'd think Tomoka had hung up on me now. Tomoka being silent means only one thing. She was upset. And I knew why.

"That's too bad."

Another pregnant pause. I know she's been looking forward to seeing me again, but I don't think I can limp back to Seigaku, can I?

"Sorry, Tomo-chan."

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you, huh, Sakuno-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

And we hang up. How anti-climactic. I really did want to visit them. I miss them so much. Really, if I could, then I would. But I don't think my parents would allow me to go in my condition.

I really wish I could go back. Not just to visit, but to stay there and study. Ryoma-kun could teach me how to play tennis and I could make bento for him in return. Tomoka and I could watch the tennis club practice and then we could cheer for the regulars when the tournaments come. I sigh. Just like old times.

Exactly like the old times.

* * *

It's Friday and I must say my week had gone relatively well, if you exclude the embarrassing accident with the mean dude, the fangirl attack, my sudden bout of clumsiness, the undignified outburst and the nasty confrontation...

... Okay, so my week hasn't really been peachy, but at least I didn't get to see him after that. Famous last words.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki-san, stop daydreaming." I blush and I heard the class laugh at me again. However, what he said next floored me completely. "Kirihara-san is asking for you."

"Ryuuzaki-san." I shook myself out of my stupor and excused myself. What would The Mean Dude want with me? Maybe he came to apologize.

"Oi, little girl." Yeah, right. He'd come to say sorry and Ryoma-kun is in love with me.

"Wh-what can I d-do for you, Me–Kirihara-san?" Shoot, I've really got to stop calling him The Mean Dude. He glared at me before continuing.

"Fuku-buchou wanted me to ask if you'd want to hang out tomorrow." and then, afterwards, a silent muttering of '...like he ever does that.'

"E-eh?!" Wow, two surprises in a row. I wonder why Sanada-senpai wants me to hang out with them. Am I on Punk'd? Maybe they had a special Japanese episode or something.

"Look, I was just asked to tell you. It wasn't my idea. Besides, it's not like you have any friends to be with."

That pompous ass. I so do have friends... Okay, maybe not. But, it's so totally his fault, the damned bastard! I would have friends if half of the female population weren't his fans and the other half weren't _afraid_ of his fans. What's more bothersome though, is how he knew that.

I let out a tired sigh. I must say, though, even if he was an infuriating jerk, in the end, it was I who brought this madness upon myself. If only I didn't snap that day. If only I had let it go. If only, if only I...

"Oi, little girl, I don't have all day."

... could wring his neck. I almost glared and I almost growled. Almost. Instead, I sported a notorious blush and tripped on my tongue all the more. Why is it that when I'm angry I tend to become even more shy?

"A-alright."

"Hn." He grunted. He _grunted._ Oh, yes. I'd know everything with a grunt. I'd know when I'd meet up with them and where we're going. Yeah. Because I am telepathic like that. Stupid retard.

"Wh-where are we going? Wh-when do I me-meet up with yo-you?" If the other senpai-tachi weren't so nice, I wouldn't even give a second thought about going with them to their outing.

"Just be at the tennis courts at ten. Don't be late." And with a last glower, he turned his back and went on his merry way.

Jerk.

* * *

So I'm actually excited to go out with the tennis regulars today. I don't care if The Mean Dude is going to be there. He's not going to ruin my fun. Well, as much fun in an outing with the tennis regulars that is. At least I'm making progress. Perhaps I could be friends with them, just like I was (and still am) with the regulars back at Seigaku.

Seigaku. I sigh. I was supposed to visit them today, but with my still aching ankle, I don't think I can make such a long trip. At least, with the Rikkai regulars, I wouldn't have to strain myself that much. I hope.

"Baby Girl," I heard my dad call. "Are you ready? We're going!"

Oh, oh crackers. I hurriedly put the bentos I made inside my large duffel bag, grabbed the box of cupcakes I baked and walked quickly to the front door. I wasn't limping all that much anymore, but my ankle was still a little bit tender.

"I-I'll just put on my shoes, Tou-san."

He came in and took my stuff. "I'll put this in the car, then."

"O-okay." I put on my sneakers, grabbed my jacket and followed my dad to the car. After securing my things on the backseat, my dad got into the car and we drove off.

The first few minutes of our trip was spent in a comfortable silence until my dad broke it. "Say, Baby Girl, what time are you meeting with your friends again?"

"A-ano, Me–Kirihara-san said to be th-there by ten." Oh shoot. I hope he didn't notice.

He looked at me then, mildly surprised. "But it's only nine, Baby Girl. Why'd you want to go so early?"

I suddenly find my lap a pretty sight. "Yo-you know how I am, Tou-san."

My father let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, Baby Girl, you're just like your mother." He calmed down a bit after a few more snorts and wheezes then looked at me and grinned. "Don't tell your Kaa-san I said that, though. She'll have my head for sure."

I tried not to roll my eyes.

Whipped.

* * *

"Do you have your pepper spray with you?"

"H-hai."

"Your taser?"

"Tou-san!"

My father gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Baby Girl. _You_ know how I am."

I gave him an irritated glare. Yes, I am quite capable of that. So he's throwing my words back to me, eh. Tch. So like my father.

"Do you have your cellphone, then? You always forget your cellphone, Baby Girl."

I took it out of my pocket and showed it to him. My father can be so irritating sometimes. But I guess I understand why he's so protective of me. I am, after all, his only baby girl.

"Okay then, Baby Girl," He got back inside and started the car. "I'm off! Don't strain yourself and call me when I have to pick you up." And then, he was gone.

I got picked up my bag and the box of cupcakes, passed through the school gates and made my way to the tennis courts. I know it's only a half hour before ten, but with my poor sense in direction, I'd need all the time I have to find our meeting place.

* * *

Five dead ends, eleven wrong turns, and thirteen glances at my watch after, I finally found the tennis courts. I checked the time again and found out I was seven minutes early. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank kami-sama. I'm already shy, clumsy and senseless when it comes to directions. I wouldn't want to be tardy, too.

Thump

"There is a 97 percent probability that the ball will go to the right."

Thump, thump

"Niou, you idiot, look what you've done!"

Thump, thump, thump

"Hehe, 'twas quite funny, though, don't you think?"

Thump, thump

"Most certainly not! Now I have bubblegum all over my face!"

"Niou, Marui! Quit slacking around. After your set, I want you to do a hundred laps and a hundred push ups."

"Hai, hai!"

Thump, thump, thump, thump

It seems the Rikkai regulars are practicing. I found a chair by the wall of the tennis club room, put my bag on it, and watched them. I didn't want to interrupt them yet.

"Ne, ne, Yanagi-senpai, I'll beat you this time!" I was surprised to see The Mean Dude being all cheerful and childish. Whatever. It's probably because he's playing against his senpai.

"Not a chance." Smirking, Yanagi-sempai hit the ball to The Mean Dude's left, where he couldn't reach the ball in time.

"Game and match, Yanagi. Game count: six games to three." Yukimura-senpai, the team's captain, announced the end of the game.

"Come on! Can't you let me win at least once?"

"Nope."

I saw them going towards one of the benches, probably to get their water bottles. Yanagi-senpai was sporting a smile while The Mean Dude was pouting. Yukimura-senpai has gone to Sanada-senpai's side, probably to discuss something.

"Ne, senpai, do you think she'll come?"

"Hn." Yeah, what Yanagi-senpai said. Hn. Why do you care?

"I mean, you guys made me ask her to come and you _know_ we're not exactly on good terms..."

Yanagi-senpai turned to The Mean Dude, his smile never leaving his face. If anything, I'd say it only widened into a grin. "Probability of her coming: 100 percent."

"Eh?! How can you be so sure?"

I guess I've been found out. The moment Yanagi-senpai turned to look at me, the other senpai-tachi and The Mean Dude followed suit.

I didn't miss the way his face soured when he saw me. Seriously, let it go already. Hypocritical, I know. But I've apologized, haven't I? And if the fangirl attack and the sprained ankle isn't enough retribution already, then I don't know what is.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki-san. Thank you for coming." Sanada-senpai said to me.

Realizing I had been momentarily spacing out, I bowed down, blushing to the roots of my hair. "Go-good morning! Th-thank you for i-inviting me here."

"Aren't you just adorable! It's no problem for u–"

"Eh, what is that you're holding?" I looked up to see Marui-senpai looking at the box of cupcakes in my arms.

"Maui, don't interrupt when your buchou is speaking." I winced as Sanada-senpai gave poor Marui-senpai a whack on the head.

"Ouch!"

"A-ano, I brought lunch and cu-cupcakes."

Marui-senpai recovered fast and was by my side in an instant. How he went out the tennis area, gone through the door and got here beside me in ten seconds flat I have no idea.

"Did you say cupcakes?" Okay. So his face was a tad bit too near. Hello, my little private bubble here is not so private anymore... Back off, please.

"H-hai. I m-made them for you all. A-as a sign of gratitude for le-letting m-me c-come with y-you."

"Ah, kawaii! May I have one, ne, ne?"

If it'll make you back off, then "O-okay."

"Thank you– uhm... eto... What was your name again?" The nerve of this guy. He asks for my food and he doesn't even know my name?

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

He took the box from my arms and proceeded to plaster me to his body.

"Thank you, Sakuno-chan!"

So we're on first name basis now, huh? "I c-can't b-breathe, M-marui-senpai!"

"Oi, Marui, let her go. She's turning blue already." I heard Jackal-senpai say. The others must have gone out the tennis area and gathered around us already.

"Eh? Gomen, gomen." He let go of me and gave me a smile. Then, he opened the box, took out a cupcake and ate it in one gulp. He didn't speak after. He just stood there like a rock, his head bowed down.

"Oi, little girl, what did you do to him? Don't tell me the food's poisoned. I knew inviting you was a– Itai!"

"Apologize now, Kirihara." I saw The Mean Dude wince in pain after Sanada-senpai smacked him. I can't say I'm as sorry for him as I was with Marui-senpai. He so totally deserved it, that jerk.

"Sorry."

Yeah, right, you jerk. As if. Maybe I shouldn't have made bento for you, you nefarious bastard. "I-it's okay."

"Sakuno-chan." Marui-senpai called to me in a soft voice.

"Eh?" What happened to him? Maybe he's had glucose overdose. I shouldn't have given it to him.

"Will you have my babies, Sakuno-chan?" What?! Is he kidding me? I had anticipated a marriage proposal, but babies? I guess some cliches are not always used.

I heard a collective "What?!" from my senpai-tachi. Even The Mean Dude was surprised. Then I felt myself being pulled towards another body, arms wound tight around me.

"Yeah. I mean, if she had my babies, then we're bound to get married. If we get married, I'd have my very own pastry chef!" I realized that Marui-senpai was the one holding me as his grip tightened a bit in his excitement. "Isn't that great?!"

And I thought the tennis regulars from Seigaku were crazy. Sanada-senpai let out a frustrated sigh, his whole body shaking.

"Marui." A pause. I could just _feel _Sanada-senpai emitting dark vibes. "Let Ryuuzaki-san go. Or so help me kami-sama, I will do bad things to you." Another pause. It's a wonder how his teeth didn't turn into dust, what with him gritting them like that. Then he added, "Very bad things."

Thankfully, out of fear and self-preservation, Marui-senpai let go of me. "Hehe... Gomen. I got carried away."

"Hn."

I let out a shaky breath. Thank you kami-sama for scary fuku-buchou like Sanada-senpai.

"We should get going now. We don't want to be late."

Huh? What was Yukimura-senpai talking about?

"I'll carry your bag for you, Ryuuzaki-san." And with that, the Gentleman, Yagyuu-senpai picked up my things and followed Yukimura-senpai and the others out of the tennis courts. I stood there, baffled. What's going on?

"It's a surprise, Sakuno-chan. Let's go, ne?"

I must have said my thoughts out loud again. I sense an unhealthy pattern. I nodded dumbly and followed Marui-senpai and the others, wondering what they have in store for me today.

* * *

"It's so nice out, ne, Sakuno-chan?"

"Y-yeah."

It is quite nice out, come to think of it. I hadn't noticed that the sky was so incredibly blue today and there were no clouds to block the sun. I guess I wasn't able to appreciate anything this morning with all my panicking and paranoia and whatnot. We didn't go very far from the school, though. We didn't even have to take public transportation. In fact, we just came here to a public tennis court. What I don't know is why. I mean, they have their own tennis court, don't they?

"Say, Ryuuzaki-san, how do you like Rikkai Dai so far?"

"I-it's okay, I guess."

Marui-senpai and Kuwahara-senpai kept me company while Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai talked to each other and The Mean Dude pestered Yukimura-senpai, Sanada-senpai and Yanagi-senpai. I wonder though, why they weren't playing when we came all the way here. What were they up to?

"Ne, Kuwahara-senpai, wh-what are we doing here?"

Before he can reply, Marui-senpai hugged me again. "We're just waiting for some people, Sakuno-chan!"

He must have eaten another cupcake, seeing as the box is open again and there were two cupcakes missing already. Who are we waiting for, though? I saw Sanada-senpai on his cellphone, probably talking to one of the people we're meeting. When he got off, he talked a bit to Yukimura-senpai and walked over to where we are.

"Ryuuzaki-san, would you like to eat lunch first? I know it's still early but it seems the people we're meeting will take a while to get here."

"O-oh. Okay"

I took the bentos out of my bag and handed them out to the others. The Mean Dude was a little reluctant at accepting the food at first (unlike the others), but after Sanada-senpai gave him a glare, he accepted and thanked me afterward.

We ate in relative silence, save for a few comments about my cooking here and a couple of idle talk there. I'm really glad they liked my cooking. So unlike that ungrateful Ryoma-kun.

Oh, how I miss my friends back at Seigaku. I wonder how they're doing. Is Tomo-chan still cheering for Ryoma-kun? Is Tezuka-senpai still making them run laps? Is Oishi-senpai still fussing about everything? Is Kikumaru-senpai still as bubbly as ever? Is Inui-senpai still always spouting statistical hoo-ha? Is Fuji-senpai still his sadistic self? Are Momo-senpai and Kaido-senpai still at each other's throats? And Taka-san, does he still visit the others even though he doesn't play tennis anymore? How about Horio and Katsuo and Kachiro? Are they sti–

"Sakuno!"

I was cut out of my musings when I heard a very familiar shout. I looked towards the person who called me and promptly dropped my bento in shock.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. :)

Again, my writing is not perfect. If you see anything wrong, be it on grammar, plot or characterization, feel free to let me know.

--Kirihara Sakuno


	3. Xenodochy

Chapter 3: Xenodochy

__

"Sakuno-chan! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in soooo long!"

Yes, and you won't see me again if you continue suffocating me. Oh Kami, wasn't Marui-senpai glomping me enough? I can so see my epitaph now, and it would read:

Here lies Ryuuzaki Sakuno

Beloved Daughter

Kind Granddaughter

Treasured Friend

Death by Asphyxiation

"Oi, you freak! Release her at once!" I felt Marui-senpai trying to pry the heavy weight off me. Trying being the keyword. All he was really doing was shout and flail. So not helping. Aside from that, no one's really doing anything. I can just feel their amusement regarding my situation. Bastards.

"Oi, Kabaji, get the little monkey off Tezuka's coach's granddaughter."

"Ossu."

And then I was free. Thank you Kami for sweet, sweet air.

"Oh, my pretty cupcake! Are you alright?" Only to be smothered again. Dammit.

"Marui." I felt the sweets loving senpai stiffen at the terse voice that could only come from the team's scary fuku-buchou. "Let her go this instant."

"B-but my wife–"

"Cannot breathe anymore. And she's not your wife."

With a dejected sigh and a pout adorning his face, Marui-senpai took his arms off me. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"And don't think I've forgotten your punishment with Niou. When we come back, I'll double the laps you'll run and the push ups you'll do."

I saw Marui-senpai cringe. Sanada-senpai was harsh. I think being a tennis player has a high correlation with having an enjoyment to seeing others suffer. Take for example Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai. I think even Ryoma-kun has occasional bouts of sadism.

"What!" In a flash, Niou-senpai was standing up, a wild look on his face, his bento laying on the ground, forgotten. "Marui, you idiot! What have you done?! Why'd you have to remind him?!"

"Enough. We're here to enjoy this day, and so we will. No one will run laps and do push ups."

I turned to see whom had the audacity to abate Sanada-senpai's orders. My eyes widened and before I could question what he and his team (and the annoying tag-along) was doing here, Sanada-senpai spoke.

"Atobe, you have no right to command my team." Oh my Kami. I turned my gaze to the so called Emperor only to see him glaring daggers at the Monkey King. "I did not invite you here just so you can order my us around. And Niou, clean up your mess."

Niou-senpai quickly picked up the remains of his meal, careful not to invoke the wrath of his scary fuku-buchou. A smirk, however, was Hyotei's captain's reply and an "Of course Ore-sama does. Ore-sama is the captain of captains, the king of kings. Ore-sama is the highest being and what Ore-sama says, goes."

This is not good. I could feel Sanada-senpai's anger rolling off in waves and I could not help but shudder in fear. Even the others, who had come closer to watch the spectacle and amuse themselves, are slowly backing away. One more provocation and the cap wearing senpai will explode.

"A-ano, Atobe-san, if you d-don't mind me a-asking, what a-are you doing here? A-and why is Kintaro-kun with you?"

Well, that seemed to offset the tense situation. Thankfully, Sanada-senpai, too, has somewhat diffused. Hallelujah.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan," So we're in first name basis now, are we? And since when did I give him permission to address me as such? I guess he being the almighty, cocky Ore-sama gave him the impression that he can do that. "Sanada has invited myself and Hyotei to practice with them."

There was a pause as he looked exasperatedly at Kintaro-kun. "The little monkey over there just tagged along saying he was lost." It's funny how he calls Kintaro-kun a monkey when Ryoma-kun calls him a monkey himself.

An indignant "Hey!" came from Kintaro-kun followed by "I'm not a monkey!" The wild boy crossed his arms and pouted. "I was going to visit Koshimae when I ended up in Hyotei. So I decided to tag-along..."

"Oh." So that's why. I remember he's just as bad with directions as I am.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, what are _you_ doing here? I was surprised to see you with them."

Uh huh. I bet you were. You even decided to choke me in your embrace. I thought I was going to die.

"Y-yeah. Yo-you see, I just transferred to Rikkai."

And then I was in Marui-senpai's arms again. Really, has he not learned what happens when he does that? I hope Sanada-senpai won't go back to having an angry fit again.

"Yep, and she's my wife."

Okay, I take it back. I hope Sanada-senpai would become mad at that red haired, candy addict again, if only to wipe that smug smirk off his face. Unfortunately, by then, he and most of the others had gone off to warm up, leaving only Kintaro-kun, Marui-senpai, Atobe-san, and myself by the benches. You see, the arrival of the Hyotei tennis team and the exuberant kid from Shitenhouji meant the end of lunch and the bentos, thankfully, had been put back in my duffel bag. Even the mess I made when I dropped my bento was gone. I would have to thank Yagyuu-senpai later.

"Eh?! But what about Koshimae?!" Kintaro-kun looked surprised, and I don't blame him either. "I thought he was your one and only?! Did you have a fight?! Is that why you left?!"

"N-no, he's no–"

"Koshimae?"

"But I–"

"Who's Koshimae?"

"You've go–"

"And you've gotten yourself another already?!"

"I-it's not li–"

"I'm Sakuno-chan's one and only! There is no other!"

By then, I didn't bother explaining myself. They wouldn't let me anyway.

"Ore-sama does not know of a player whose name is Koshimae."

"Sakuno-chan, what would Koshimae think?" 

I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

__

"I am so going to kick your ass now, buchou!"

There he goes again, challenging his senpai. Really, is the Mean Dude always like that? However, Yukimura-senpai just smiled sweetly.

"If you say so, Kirihara."

And so they rallied the ball back and forth. I must say, the Mean Dude is good. But, he doesn't have anything on his team's buchou. After all, he is the Son of God. Really, Yukimura-senpai lives up to his name.

"40- 15!"

I've never seen Yukimura-senpai play before and to see him now, on the courts is extremely exciting, to tell the truth. It's a good thing they decided to have their match near the benches, so I get a front row seat.

He may not look like it but he's quite a formidable opponent. It's a wonder Ryoma-kun won against him in the nationals back when we were still freshmen in junior high. Not that I think Ryoma-kun isn't a great player and all, but I honestly like watching the Rikkai tennis captain play more. His strokes are graceful and his movements are fluid. It's like watching a dance. Everything just flows and fits into place. Even Oshitari-san, who's serving as an umpire seems mesmerized by the game.

"30- love"

He reminds me of Fuji-senpai. Like the sadistic tensai, he looks a little feminine, a bit frail if you must. And he's really calm and composed, too, it's hard to believe he could be such a strong, incredible player.

"Oshitari-san, the match is over."

"Wha– oh."

I giggled as I saw the prodigy of Hyotei try to compose himself. He pushed his glasses (which are so totally fake) back into place. I couldn't blame him though. The match was just that amazing.

"Game and match, Yukimura: six games to two."

"Couldn't you loosen up a bit, buchou? You didn't have to go all out on me, you know."

"Chyeah, right. Buchou didn't even show half his moves. He was just playing with you."

I was so into the match that I didn't notice the guys I was with had stopped their inane babble. The match had been great but, I must say, it had been a greater distraction if it was able shut these chatterboxes up. However, since it's over, Marui-senpai's attention is back to me and I found his arms around me once again.

"You've improved Kirihara. It was a great game."

Yukimura-senpai is not just an awesome player, it seems. He's really nice and kind, too. He even offered the Mean Dude a friendly smile and a compliment. I mean, he practically slaughtered the Mean Dude! I didn't really expect him to gloat, but I thought he was going to tell the Mean Dude to practice some more or something.

"Yeah, before, you couldn't even get a point from him."

Oh. Wow. If what Kuwahara-senpai said was true then... Wow. I cannot believe Yukimura-senpai is that exceptional. And I must say my respect for the Mean Dude has gone up a notch.

"Great job, Kirihara." I heard Sanada-senpai say. I turned to see him coming towards us, the others behind him. They must have finished their respective matches, too and were done cooling down.

"Thanks, Sanada fuku-buchou."

Well that turned the Mean Dude's frown upside down. Sanada-senpai must be really hard to please.

"Don't think I'll be going easy on you, though."

And then he's pouting again. How he changes expressions so fast, I have no idea.

"Sugoi! Will you play with me next, then?!"

The kind buchou just gave a lighthearted chuckle. It seems everyone wants to play against him and it doesn't surprise me in the least. He tried to comply as best he could but he can't have matches with all of them can he?

"Maybe next time, Tooyama-san. It's getting kind of late and we have one more place to go."

"Eh?" Where else could we be going? What else do they have up their sleeves? With everything that's been going on today, I don't think anything else could surprise me anymore.

"If it's alright with you, Ryuuzaki-san." That's Yagyuu-senpai for you, so considerate and ever the gentleman.

"I-it's okay."

I gave them a timid smile. Really, they've all been so nice and good to me. I looked at the Mean Dude stretching with Yukimura-senpai to cool down, and saw him wearing his ever present scowl. Well, most of them anyway.

"Yosh, let's go then!"

With that, we packed our things, exited the tennis courts and made our way to our new destination.

__

I found myself in an arcade after a thirty minute bus ride to the mall with Kintaro-kun, and the Rikkai and Hyotei regulars. The others had quickly dispersed and went to their preferred game while Marui-senpai stayed faithfully with me. He hasn't left my side since this morning and I don't really know if that's a good or bad thing.

"Come on, Sakuno-chan, let's play Tekken!"

"But I don't k-know how to play."

He just grinned and for a moment, I thought he resembled the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Then I noticed Yukimura-senpai, Oshitari-san, Yagyuu-senpai, Atobe-san and Sanada-senpai by the entrance of the arcade. Aren't they going to play, too?

"Nah, they're not. I don't think Arcade games are their thing."

"Oh. I see." I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, not really knowing what to say. He's been really kind to me today, if a bit bold and a tad forward.

"Th-thank you for acco-accom-- for being w-with me today." Yeah. Let's just stick to simple words that are easy to pronounce. The stuttering does not really help much. "You and the o-other senpai ha-have been really nice to invite m-me along. I ha-had a lo-lot of fun."

And then, he smiled. One that was so sweet and wonderful and sincere, I nearly forgot to breathe. I didn't know he could smile like that.

"That's the whole point. We figured you'd be lonely without your friends that we thought we'd invite you to a practice match or two and spend the day with you." Then he took my hand in his and led me to the direction of his game of choice. "Now let's play Tekken."

"O-okay. Th-thank you again, fo-for thinking of this and do-doing this for me." I returned his smile, but what he said next nearly wiped it off my face.

"No problem. Besides, today was really mostly Akaya's idea, so you have him to thank the most."

* * *

Sorry for the super late update. Hehe. I'm still not sure if I'm to continue this as it is or to turn it into a drabble collection so please vote on the poll on my page. Thank you for reading, though, and your reviews were (are) very much appreciated. :)

Also, this is dedicated to TheFandomWhore. Hehe. Sorry for making you wait a long time!

My writing is not perfect. If you see anything wrong, be it on grammar, plot or characterization, feel free to let me know.

--Kirihara Sakuno


End file.
